


Sweetheart - Tenth Doctor

by writingsofa_hobbit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofa_hobbit/pseuds/writingsofa_hobbit
Summary: The reader and the doctor are in an established relationship and the reader is having a terrible week and when she comes home, the doctor sees she’s near to sobbing and fluff ensues.





	Sweetheart - Tenth Doctor

The Doctor sat on the metal flooring of the TARDIS fiddling with some broken trinket he had found on the outer reaches of the Triangulum galaxy. The short bursts of the whirring of his sonic echoed throughout the silent space. He ran a hand through the messy locks of his hair, making them stick up in an even wilder arrangement than before.

He was trying his best to distract himself with the thing, but thoughts of you kept invading his mind. Sweet memories from journeys where your lives had not been at risk and ones in which the two of you had run faster than ever before accumulated and made him smile. He recalled your smiles and the amazement glistening in your eyes as you looked at him and the many wonders of the universe alike. Your sweet laugh rang faintly in his head and his hearts warmed upon remembering the feeling of his arms around your waist, with his face partially buried in your hair as the two of you overlooked the scenery of some far-away planet together. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the TARDIS let out a short series of beeps and whirs that indicated you were home. A flicker of excitement filled him as he ran through a list of all the places he wanted to take you. But when you didn’t walk into the TARDIS that was parked quite literally in the middle of your living room, the Doctor left the trinket and stood to find you. 

He opened the doors to the TARDIS and a faint little squeak of her old hinges sounded as the Doctor began searching for you. 

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his tan overcoat and walked in the direction of your bedroom. He heard movements and soft sniffles from behind the closed door of your room and a small smile formed as he knocked softly.

“Y/N! Love, you in there?” He asked, his voice filling the mostly silent apartment. 

“Yeah,” a soft squeak of a reply sounded, and the Doctor thought it sounded rather small and sad. 

“Sweetheart, are you okay? Can I come in?”

Again, the small “yeah” sounded and the Doctor opened the door softly.   
You were sitting on your bed, cross-legged, with your back to the Doctor and your face in your hands. The Doctor instantly noticed that your shoulders shook gently and the soft, near-silent sobs pained his hearts as he realized you were crying. 

Instantly feeling drawn to you, the Doctor hurried to your side, sitting on the edge of the bed. His hands flew to yours, his fingertips brushing over your skin as he pried your hands from your face with all the gentleness and care in the world. The touch was gentle and sweet but the Doctor’s eyebrows were drawn together in worry and his eyes were filled with sorrow as he set sights on your closed eyes that leaked torrents of tears. 

“Hey, what are the tears for, sweetheart?” he said, a touch of humor in his tone as he tried a playful approach.

The Doctor’s hands found your damp cheeks, his fingers delving into the soft roots of your hair as his thumbs wiped at the tears beginning to leak from the corners of your eyes. Another sob ripped through you and the Doctor felt a few tears of his own filling his eyes at your sadness. 

“Hey,” he said even softer, trying for a more kind approach this time “look at me, love.”

Your damp eyelashes fluttered open and your watery eyes met his almost immediately, sending a small shooting pain through him. His thumbs brushed over the curves of your cheekbones and the Doctor poured as much as love as he could into the minute gesture. 

“There she is,” he said with one of his small lopsided grins. “Now what’s wrong, love?”

“Just a rough week,” you said in a quivering voice, your eyes fixating on your hands that fidgeted in your lap.

“Oh, I know you better than that,” the Doctor said, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of your nose. “A rough week doesn’t make my Y/N cry this much.”

The Doctor pulled you close to him so that you sat in between his legs, your head on his chest, and his arms cuddling you closed to him. He pressed a kiss to your temple, picked up one of your hands and held it in his own gently. He saw the corner of your lips twitch into a sort of half smile and it warmed his hearts. 

At least we’re getting somewhere, the Doctor thought.

“Now,” he said, “tell me all about it.”

“It’s just a bunch of things happened and they all make me feel so stupid and worthless,” you started. “I feel like I’m not good enough for anything in my life and I just feel so out of control.”

More tears spilled over and your voice became sadder and sadder as you explained all that had happened to you in the short couple of days that you had been away from the Doctor. And the whole while, the Doctor sat and listened, kissing away your tears when they fell and squeezing your hand and hugging you closer as a sign that he was still there, listening to you and loving you with all his being. 

“I just don’t know what to do,” you mumbled. 

“Well,” the Doctor said, “you’re good enough for me. In fact, you’re so much more than good enough. You’re perfect.”

You nodded and snuggled closer into him, tucking your head under his chin. His hand found the back of your head and he pressed a kiss to the very top of your hair before he continued to sift through the silken H/C strands.

He waited a moment before continuing.

“You’re brilliant and kind and your smile is so bright it outshines the Proxima Phoronus galaxy itself,” the Doctor said as he untucked your head from his chest so he could gaze into the E/C of your eyes and pour all of his love for you, his lovely companion, into them. 

“And besides,” the Doctor teased, his signature smile lighting up his face “I’ve never met a better, sweeter companion. I’ve got all of time and space and there’s nowhere and no when I’d want to be if you aren’t there with me.”

At that, your eyebrows twitched upwards and your sweet smile spread across your lips and a warm blush covered your features. You then wrapped your arms around the Doctor and buried your face into the warmth of his chest once more, his hearts fluttering with absolute love and adoration beneath you.

“Hey!” The Doctor laughed quietly. “There we go, sweetheart.”

You smiled into his chest at the endearment, the love from his hearts and his age-old soul filling your singular heart with more warmth than ever before. You loved the Doctor. You loved him with all of your being and he loved you back with just as much devotion and care. 

You pulled out of the hug, the wide smile still spread upon your beautiful features. 

“Just look at you,” the Doctor hummed, his hands finding your cheeks again. He took in the subtle pink tones in your cheeks and the deeper ones of your supple lips, the reinvigorated spark in your eyes, the beauty in the way the corners of your eyes crinkled slightly and the curves of your cheeks plumped with your smile. He took it all in and he swore he had never seen something or someone more beautiful than you, happy and content in his arms. “You’re beautiful, sweetheart.”

His hearts burst with happiness as the blush on your cheeks deepened and the time lord leaned down and kissed you with so much passion and love that it seemed to knock the whole universe out of its orbit as soon as his lips met yours. 

And when time seemed to begin again, and his lips pulled from yours, he thought he could never be happier than that moment when you gazed up into his warm brown eyes and said, “Now where are we going, spaceman?”

“Anywhere and everywhere you want, sweetheart.


End file.
